bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/Who Would Have Guessed?: Cody Pepper
Author's Notes ♦♥♦ I was going to write their whole future lives in one story, but then I thought, that would totally ruin the point of the Mystery of Cody Pepper series. So, this is one of about four or five in a series. This is Cody, as a adult. Her hair wasn't originally going to be like that, but the whole time I was writing this, I imagine her hair blowing in the wind, as they talked. So, her picture just had to have hair flowing around her. Enjoy the story! ♦♥♦ Who Would Have Guessed? Four years at college, and a egregia cum laude diploma, I'm feeling damn good about it. Of course, Loser had to gloat that he did one better, and got a magna cum laude diploma. Frickin' show off. But, instead of heading off on a path of discovery, and starting a new career, I was on my way back to Bullworth. I still had my old convertible, I remember when Mum gave it to me, like it was yesterday. Gary pissed me off that day to. I'd been thinking about it a lot lately, and it was that day, that I realised I despised him a little less from then onwards. It was something I'd always kinda known, from then on, but didn't want to admit it. Frickin' loser, he doesn't even need to be here, to bug me. I drove into Bullworth, nothing had changed in the last four years, it was exactly the frickin' same. Same people walking the same old streets. I even drove past a bunch of Prep kids, all of them different kids from the Prep clique from my Bullworth Academy days. My old enemies, well all of them had grown up and probably got their trust funds. Then, who cares what else. I pulled over near the beach, wanting to walk up to the outlook behind the old lighthouse. I put the roof up on the convertible, put the steering wheel lock on, locked the car up tight. Well, since the rest of us have grown up, that would mean a whole clique full of adult Townies. They ain't getting their hands on my frickin' car, that's for damn sure. I walked up to the top of the outlook, not really thinking about anything in particular. I rolled my eyes at the sight I saw, Gary, hands on the rails looking out over the lake. Frickin' loser! "Loser," I said, curtly. "Skank," he replied, with the same snappy tone. "Visiting your mum?" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't care. "Eh... yeah, you?" he replied. "Yeah. I ain't here for the scenery," I said, sarcastically. We were both silent for a moment. Mostly because I couldn't think of something to say, and he'd been oddly quiet around me for the last three months. "Look, Cody...." he said, looking me in the eyes. ".... I despise you." "Just spit it out, Gary, you've been funny with me for months. What ever you've got to say, just frickin' say it," I said, bluntly. "Cody, I don't despise you..." he said, looking slightly distant. "You what?!" I said, almost about to punch him. Getting dumped now? This is what he's been stalling for? We haven't broken up since Junior year at Bullworth, and now I get dumped just like that. "No, I don't... the actual meaning, that is. Cody Pepper, I love you. I've been trying to get the courage to ask you to...." He paused again. "Marry you?" I said, raising my eyebrow. "Yeah, will you?" he replied. "Eh," I said, shrugging. "I'm stuck with you for life anyway, why not join the family?" I turned my back to him, so I could smile. I rearranged my features to normal. I glanced over my shoulder at him. "Oh, and Gary... say the word 'love' to me again, and I'll make sure we don't have kids, 'K?" There's one thing to surprise Mum with, not only do I have a diploma, I have a fiance. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts